Everlasting Heaven
by phanzi
Summary: A Seven Minutes In Heaven game was all it took for Arthur to get what he wanted. But he never knew she wanted to go over the time limit. Happy Valentine's Day!


A Seven Minutes in Heaven game was all it took. Arthur could get all he wanted or just ruin everything. He had been best friends with Rio for so long that he couldn't even count the years since they first met. It wasn't surprising if their friendship blossomed into something more but he couldn't read what Rio was thinking. It was just a small crush that he never took seriously but it expanded into something he would suggest every time he was with her. He asked her things like what she thought of him and what it would be like if they started dating. "I'm afraid you would break my heart." She said as a joke and they both laughed and never brought up the subject again.

Then came the New Year fireworks where Arthur never took the chance to plant a kiss on Rio's lips. He did on her cheek, just to wish her good luck for the year and she did the same to him. Now it was February and Valentine's Day was nearing. While everyone went to buy flowers and chocolates for their crush, Arthur was working because his boss was at home celebrating the occasion with his wife. Rio wasn't the type to celebrate Valentine's Day and thought it was only an occasion meant for lovers. She also ranted to Arthur before about how annoying the holiday was when Antonio would borrow money from her to buy gifts for girls. Alfred was holding a Valentine's Day party and invited Rio, much to her disgust.

That morning, Rio called Arthur at barely eight o'clock in the morning, although the party was at night. They had their usual friendly conversation until Rio asked about his crush, if he was going to confess to her during the party. Rio's tone made Arthur think that she was demanding for an answer. Arthur had no choice but to tell her he had no crush.

"Arthur, I'm not going to buy that. You're just denying it!"

"No! Why would I have a crush on anybody? All the girls I know are annoying and ugly!"

"Am I annoying and ugly?"

"Well…no. I-I wasn't talking about you."

"I know you best, Arthur. Now tell me!"

"You will know whether I'm speaking the truth or not at the party!"

"Okay, fine. But if I find out that you were lying, I'm going to ignore you!"

With that, she hung up. Arthur didn't know whether she was really going to ignore him after he confesses. He knew confessing to her would ruin their friendship, but he didn't want to wait another year. He was already getting his hopes up about her accepting him. Why wouldn't she, anyway? They were childhood friends and knew every little detail about each other. While everyone prepared red roses and chocolates, he prepared lavenders and cream pastels. He wanted her to know that he knew what she loved the most. Even her brother Antonio didn't pay much attention to her though being with her since birth. He even dared to put a bouquet of carnations at her doorstep which, of course, angered her.

Soon, night fell and everyone was at the party…except for Rio. Arthur was getting a little worried that she never came. She didn't promise him he would come and she didn't enjoy Valentine's Day, it wouldn't be surprising if she didn't turn up. Or was she pissed off because Arthur refused to tell her who his crush was?

"Hey what's up everybody!" Alfred yelled into the microphone although his voice was already too loud. "So, who wants to confess first?"

"ME!" Arthur shouted tensely. Everyone turned and glanced at him as whispers filled the room. He felt a million eyes glued onto him as he made his way to the stage. He felt like taking back his words, but Alfred was already starting to annoy him.

"How unexpected! I didn't know someone like you could have a crush, Arthur…" Alfred's one comment made the whispers turn into laughter.

"Just get this over with…"

"Okay! So who's this unlucky lady?"

"I was hoping you could get off the stage." Arthur's eyes snapped at Alfred. Alfred got off the stage and joined the crowd who were roaring with laughter. Arthur felt his cheeks burning and could tell what he looked like. Even on the stage, where he could see everyone, he couldn't find Rio in the crowd. He place the microphone nearer to his lips and tapped it a little to stall for time.

"I know everyone hates me but this girl is my only friend." He cleared his throat to stall for more time. "While all those alliances ended, ours lasted forever despite the many times we fight. You say she's hot but I say she's beautiful. I love the way she's so free-spirited and hyper. I also think that's what makes her so adorable."

The laughter toned down and now Alfred was the only doing his irritating hero laugh. The girls were touched by Arthur's words and were hoping they were the ones in his heart. Arthur finally saw Rio in the crowd. She was at the far back of the room, sipping wine from a glass. She was in a violet dress with black tights underneath. She stood out because she was the only one wearing dark colors while all the other girls were wearing white, pink or red. She wasn't paying attention to him, of course, thinking it was a random person confessing.

"I love her because she stands out among everyone. She may be less feminine, but she is unique. I've kept this bottled up for quite some time. I love you, Rio."

Upon hearing this, Rio had a spit take. Alfred frowned and complained that the wine was expensive. Everyone turned around and glanced at Rio. Rio, who hated being the centre of attention, dropped her glass and ran into a room, forgetting to lock it. She tried to calm herself down.

"Wow. I didn't know she was so eager for _that_." Francis said, knowing the room Rio ran to was a bedroom. Arthur frowned. That was it. Now every time he wanted to start a conversation with Rio, it had to turn out to be awkward. Francis looked at Arthur's discouraged look and dragged him to the room where everyone was gathering outside to eavesdrop on Rio.

"What are you doing, frog?"

"Get in there, _Angleterra_! You wimp!" Francis opened the door of the room and threw Arthur in. Arthur's cheeks flushed at the sight of Rio.

"How long has it been?" Rio asked.

"How long has what been?"

"Your crush…on me."

"Oh…um…p-pretty long." Arthur said as he stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"How long is pretty long?"

"It doesn't matter now that you've rejected me."

"Were all those things you said about me true?"

"Of course."

Rio giggled slightly and smiled. Arthur was confused. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Her kiss was gentle and long. He breathed in the scent of her skin, "I love you." She put her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tickled the back of his neck as he shyly touched her waist. She giggled again at his child-like face.

"So is that a yes?" Arthur asked as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded. "I love you too. It's just that I couldn't believe it at first."

Arthur smiled. Rio could feel it against her lips. He kissed her again. The kiss was cruel, but full of passion. He slightly bit her lower lip. He began kissing her neck as he sucked on her silk-like skin. A kiss that Rio gave Arthur was turning into something more. She was starting to feel a bit uneasy when he was unzipping her dress. But if he wasn't shy anymore, why should she be? Her fingers reached the buttons of his shirt where she started to unbutton them slowly. They were paying so much attention to each other that they had no idea of the crowd standing outside gasping at every giggle or moan heard. They never expected that their first night together would be spent in another person's house but they couldn't stop to move.

"They're doing it!" Francis said.

"Rio! She's…she's grown up! I'm so proud!" Antonio cried.

"Their seven minutes are up…I should stop them." Alfred said ignorantly.

"You stay out!" Francis demanded. "In fact, we should all get back to the party, no?"

Everyone agreed with Francis as they all moved to the function room and continued the party with their Seven Minutes In Heaven game. Alfred was still clueless of what Arthur and Rio were doing and he had no idea of what Francis' explanation of 'Everlasting heaven' meant. He would probably have to punish them later for going over their time limit with a forfeit to spend another seven minutes in a closet.

**Author's note: Hey! Thanks for reading! This was one week early but Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review and favorite! This is kind of based off my little friend who has a problem with his crush. He's going to confess in front of everyone on that special day! XD I'm sort of helping him out because he's a little sad nowadays since everyone keeps pressuring him and asking him who this special someone is. I hope you enjoy your Valentine's Day. And if you have a crush, I hope he/she will confess to you on Valentine's Day. :D**


End file.
